Baada Ka
Introduction Baada Ka, better known as Chief, was born in a Ugandan village called "Masaka Village" which worships mangoes. The name, "Masaka" in Uganda means, "it can't be", and in his Tribes conception long ago, it was believed they would never survive. He became one of few leaders of a shadow organization in Los Santos that goes by the same name; The Tribe, which has a strong influence on information and almost every illegal business aspect of the county. Biography Baada Ka was born to Dembe and Kizza Ka during a time of peace, but he was raised in war. When he was only three years-old, he was forced to be smuggled through numerous villages after an attack was waged on his village by a rival tribe to avoid being killed. He was not reacquainted with his father until he was seven, and at that point, his mother had been killed and his father was not the man he was before. What was supposed to be a peaceful, happily ever after for Kizza, turned in to a life of perpetual warfare to fill the empty void the death of his wife left behind. Before long, Baada Ka was trained to be a child soldier in his fathers guerrilla regime. As Baada Ka grew in to adulthood, his father, Kizza, grew old, and sickness swept over him like a high tide on the beach. Baada didn't want to lead and thus ironically led his people in to a war with a Tribe that held the only medicine that could save his fathers life. They lost and his father, ultimately, passed away. After this, Baada vowed to lead his people away from the path his father set when his mother died and for a time, things were good. Baada Ka never had intentions to leave his home, he was devoted to his people and his people cherished him. However he was haunted by devils that have followed his family for generations. His Tribe's livelihood and way of life was threatened by one mistake made by Kizza; he never told his son who they secretly really worked for before he died. (stub) The Leanbois attempted to murder chief after he accidentally stumbled on their HQ and tried to ask them a simple question about why Al Saab was Rajj Patel's best man at his wedding. They poured gasoline on him and set him alight. This left Chief with severe burns, requiring him to wear a mask and full body covering. Chief of The Tribe Baada Ka was the founder of a organization called The Tribe, it is a masked organization that collects information and uses it to spread business and gives it to The Dynasty as a servant. Baada Ka created The Tribe to create balance in the criminal world of Los Santos and help build foundations for organizations and gangs to stand upon but that's not all, when Baada Ka made a return to Los Santos there was a drought of illegal guns in the city and any illegal fire arm that was owned was held tight in fear of losing it, but luckily Baada Ka knew people who were able to help in this regard. In his past years in Africa, him and his people would get guns from a group called the The Dynasty, a connection that his father made before him in order to save his people. So Chief contacted The Dynasty and told them that this city is an open market and surly enough Baada Ka and The Dynasty were arranging gun deals between gangs and organizations in Los Santos. Until his death, Baada Ka remained as one of the primary distributors of firearms for The Dynasty. While The Tribe has faced many ups and downs, it has succeeded in remaining functional albeit noticeably weathered and weakened. With Leon "Shepherd" Church taking control of Los Santos' branch of The Dynasty and new policies in the city, gun distribution has noticeably lessened. As borders shift and leaders change, Chief kept the The Tribe strong through secret recruiting and sending out feelers to keep tabs on different organizations, criminal or not. Baada Ka, with an armory of weapons and knowledge, continues to remain two steps ahead of the competition. Category:Characters Category:Civilian Category:Deceased Characters